Querido Naruto
by YumiSebby
Summary: Donde Sasuke y Naruto son dos actores que protagonizan la serie "Naruto". O donde Sasuke una carta, dejando libres sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y el cómo avanzó su relación a través de una mentira. [One-shot]


Querido Naruto:

(Te echo de menos. Sí, en eso se podría resumir esta carta.)

Tendría que empezar por el principio de toda esta historia, ¿verdad? Pero llevo delante de la pantalla una hora, y ni siquiera sé qué debo o tengo que decir, y cada vez que me dejo divagar libremente, solo puedo pensar en qué hice, y no puedo pulsar letra alguna en el teclado.

Primero que todo quiero decirte, que todo lo que pareció, fue real. Nunca te mentí, aunque yo no era consciente de ello, al decirte cómo me sentía, y si bien al principio solo jugaba con tus sentimientos -por todo el tema de " _SasuNaru_ " y lo que éste conllevaba-, en algún punto, también terminé jugando con los míos propios. ¿Que idiota soy, verdad? ¿Quién juega con sus propios sentimientos?

(Te amo.)

Me preocupo por ti más de lo que puedo o me gustaría admitir. Tanto, que estás en mi mente todo el tiempo. Y, aunque suene retorcido, siempre me he preguntado a quién escogería entre tú y otras personas, si estuvieseis al borde del abismo. Siempre ganas tú, Naruto.

No tienes ni una idea de lo que significas para mí, de verdad. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi allí parado, leyendo tu guión para el primer capítulo de la serie, desde los primeros capítulos de esta, durante largas horas grabando, desde las primeras veces que salíamos juntos a la calle y la gente empezaba a preguntar si éramos más que amigos, desde las primeras bromas que teníamos solo entre nosotros. Desde el principio. Siempre has significado todo y más para mí, así que no sé porqué lo hice. ¿El miedo? ¿La adicción o el deseo de disfrutar del momento? ¿El ver dónde podía llegar jugando con la gente? No sé en que momento me convertí en _eso_ que duró unos meses.

No sabes lo que detesto verte con él, Naruto. Ver como te toca, como te sonríe, como te mira y tú le miras de vuelta de esa misma manera. ¿Sabes? Es así como yo te miro, como tú me mirabas, pero ahora mi mirada no es correspondida. Ver como ahora las bromas son con él, ver como las canciones se las dedicas a él, ver como acudes a él cuando tienes miedo, y sobretodo, como brillan tus pequeños y azules ojos cuando lo tienes a tu lado.

(Duele.)

Sé que te hace feliz, y eso de alguna manera diminuta, también me hace feliz a mí, pero duele. Pues a pesar de todo lo que te hice, me gustaría ser yo quien te volviera a hacer feliz, pero sé con certeza que eso ya no podrá ser posible.

Me paso bastante tiempo pensando en los momentos que tú y yo vivimos, como nuestro primer viaje juntos, nuestra tan pensada y meditada mudanza a Madird que salió tan mal al principio, pues estabamos a una hora del set donde grabábamos, nuestro primer paseo por el _la Plaza del Sol_ , nuestra primera cena en el restaurante, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ambos éramos unos negados para cocinar, pues a mí me encantaban los tomates y tú adorabas la comida basura -¡hasta en la serie lo reflejábamos!-, los nervios de las primeras veces cuando alguien decía la palabra " _SasuNaru_ ", en las redes sociales o cuando veíamos a algun fan, y de lo que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo. Tú enamorándote de mí, yo aprovechándolo de alguna manera. No intencional, por supuesto. Me importabas demasiado para hacerte eso. Pero quizá sí me estaba convenciendo de alguna manera, de que tú también estabas haciendo todas aquellas bromas y todas aquellas frases bonitas, momentos únicos y incómodos silencios que gritaban, por todo lo que traía consigo la palabra " _SasuNaru_ ". Pues era una amistad, y ambos al principio la entendíamos como tal, pero aunque yo lo ocultaba y me engañaba, creyendo que solo era un juego, algo había despertado en ambos. Pero ahora sigue vivo en mí, y en ti murió cuando te enteraste de todo.

¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? Fue tan incómodo y raro que aún rio cuando pienso en ello. Pero se sintió especial, y aunque después fingimos que nada ocurrió, tú por lo que sentías por mí, y yo porque quería seguir con el juego -¡tenía pareja!, además-, se convirtió en uno de los momentos más preciados para mí, algo en lo que pensaba antes de dormir.

También me gusta recordar nuestro viaje a Londres, durante las terceras vacaciones de rodaje, y todo lo que trajo consigo. Tanto las cosas buenas como las malas. El principio del viaje, cuando yo ya había dejado atrás que " _SasuNaru_ " solo un juego para atraer a la gente, _fanservice_ , sino algo que se convirtió en real, una amistad -con ese ' _algo más_ ' que, iluso de mí, me empeñaba en esconder-. Tú estabas brillante y sonriente porque te había invitado a ti en vez de a _ella_. ¡Inocente e idiota que era yo, pues todo se derrumbó el tercer día! ¿Lo recuerdas? Veníamos de cenar en aquel restaurante con banda musical, y... todo había sido tan bonito, Naruto. Pero salió aquel tema. El tema que hizo que tú te marcharas al día siguiente, en el vuelo de la primera hora, y yo me quedase allí solo, viendo como todo se desmoronaba por algo que yo mismo había creado. Por una mentira que yo había construido.

 _"¿Me quieres?" Habías preguntado._

 _"Por supuesto" Había contestado, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que era, pues no titubeé ni un segundo, Usuratonkachi. Pero yo tenía que seguir creyendo que todo era una simple amistad, pues estaba ella, y yo no podía estar con un hombre. Pero te besaba, y te hacía creer que te quería -y realmente te quería, pero no podía. ¿O si podía, pero era demasiado cobarde?- y tú te cansaste._

 _"Pues déjala a ella"- Y la mentira cayó. Quizá porque no lo pude soportar más, o porque mis sentimientos por ti eran tan fuertes que ya me ahogaban, pues la mentira de decirte que te amaba cuando no era así, y la mentira de decirle a ella que la amaba, cuando pensaba en ti, eran un peso duro de soportar. Pero era el peso que yo mismo me había buscado._

 _"No puedo"_

 _"Está bien" Y saliste por la puerta. Y ahí se acabó todo, ¿verdad?_

Y ahora, años después, mientras sigo atrapado en una parte de esa mentira, Naruto, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. En como me sentía a tu lado, en como me hacían volar tus besos, en como sonreías cuando te decía te amo y algo en mí se quebraba pues sabía el daño que te estaba haciendo. En las mariposas -esa cosa que solo se creen los niños- que poco a poco me producías, ahí, en el estómago, y en la tranquilidad que me dabas, todo a la vez.

Porque tú eras y eres mi todo, Dobe.

Pero yo ya no soy nada para ti.

Y está bien, pues es mi culpa.

Y está bien, porque estoy atrapado en mi propia telaraña.

Pero aún pienso en ti. Cuando nos vemos en las fiestas que conmemoran algo de la serie, o en los eventos, o en las fiestas de nuestros amigos. Incluso cuando no estás presente, todo me recuerda a ti, Naruto.

Y te amo. Ahora de verdad te amo. Sin farsas, sin mentiras, dejándome ser libre por unos momentos. Te amo. Aún cuando sé que es tarde, te sigo amando.

-Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
